Assassin's Creed III: Desmond's Truth
AUTHOR'S NOTE: GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!! I was cursed to put this onto the Trollpasta Wiki by yours truely. Yes, this is the Crappypasta that inspired the parody, BUTTBUTT CRAP III: PIKMANZ TOOTH. I just... WAS I THIS BAD AT WRITING A CREEPYPASTA?!? I MUST'VE BEEN ON WEED WITH A SPONGE TO EAT WITH COTTON SAUCE!!!!! I DON'T LIKE THIS, EVEN IF IT IS MY FIRST CREEPYPASTA!!!! Alright, you want to know how bad it is? Well, without further ado, here's the pasta... Assassin's Creed III is pretty fun. I got it for Christmas but I didn't know which store my wife got it from. She told me where she got it from the inexperienced quest, known as The Truth of Desmond. I don't know if this was put in every copy of the game, but all I can say is that I got the game for the Wii U. I was having the time of my life, playing the game and all. I'm on the part where you play as Haytham Kenway and you free all of the slaves captured by the red coats. Until I got to the cutscene where the boss of the red coats is upset about all of the slaves being missing, everything was fine. What was strange about the cutscene was that his voice started to sound more... real. His voice filled with anger like if I was watching the cutscene in some special 3D. His red coat was starting to look like the slime/mud thing texture from Super Mario Sunshine. I thought the game was glitching up, so I exited the game, ejected the disc, and let the Wii U cool off thinking that the glitch would be gone. Boy, was I wrong. The next day, I booted up the Wii U, put the disc in, and noticed something strange. The icon for the game didn't look like how it was on the box art. It looked like a decapitated head of Connor, looking hyper-realistic as ever. I booted up the game, loaded the game, got to the menu, and loaded up my profile, which was under the name: YOUAREDEAD. My original profile name was ConnorRulez. Curious, I played my profile. I couldn't even scream. I couldn't even talk. Everybody who was innocent was hanging on a noose, with their guts just pouring out of their bodies. The streets and sky were in different shades of red. As a fan of Creepypastas, I checked to see if my doors were open and they were. But, I couldn't leave right now. I was stupid enough to continue playing. On the quest HMU, it said: Quest Unlocked: The Truth of Desmond. I figured I'd leave Animus, knowing that Desmond is the person who controls Haytham, or utterly known as the main character. The game loaded up, and Desmond held a grudge (or looked liked he held one) and just wasn't walking the same. He walked with anger. Just pure anger. I couldn't even control him, he was just walking. He went up to a person (I didn't recall the name, but all I know was that she was a lady) and strangled her, causing her to choke. Desmond punched her in the chest, and she coughed up blood on Desmond's face until she died. Desmond still had her by the neck and proceeded to throw her at a machine. I couldn't even believe what I witnessed. Desmond then looked at me, just staring into my soul and asked me in a gruff voice: "You want to know my truth?" Me, too scared to even think, said yes, thinking the game would listen. "My truth is... I'm not really Desmond. I am you." Me?! How was that... I didn't even understand what he just said. Was that his truth? He then started to make the game go static, like glitching static and his eyes were now black eyes and white pupils. The game then put me back into Boston, and next thing you know, every color was inverted and I was playing as Conner. I could finally control the game now. Being the smart person I am, I went up to a wall, getting a close up of Connor's face to prove I wasn't lying. I took the picture of the face, but just to describe what it looked like, Connor up close had pitch black eyes with a hint of purple and a huge mouth, filled with nothing but just a deep pitch-black hole. Connor had blue skin and yellowish clothing. Every time I interact with people or animals, like the target-kill mode, Connor just takes the people/animals and puts them in his mouth. In his mouth, I joke you not. Swallows them whole. I went up to someone I could actually talk to and it went to a cutscene. The stranger said, "Connor, are you alright?" Connor replied in a demonic voice, "Death is a good substitute for you down in hell forever. You shall descend to you grave." I'm surprised. Everything sounded so, real. "Down. Down. Down," he said. Connor then grabbed the stranger and ripped him in half. The sound of the ripping noise was so hyper-realistic. I couldn't even believe it. After that dramatic experience, I went to an alleyway, and all I could see was children, with torn clothes, missing limbs, and trapped in cages. Some of the limbs were laying down on the floor, with realistic gore and some of the limbs were pinned on the wall. All of the sound sounded so real. All of the children were saying, "Help me... He is scary... Desmond is you..." It was all just a dramatic experience for me. I then interacted with one more stranger, and the stranger says to Connor, "Desmond. I know it's you." Connor looked angered and violently tore the stranger apart from limb to limb, all while I was hearing the realistic noises of the limbs just ripping apart. The painful screams of the stranger were just close to being like if Ubisoft actually did the sound for it and slapped it into the game. The game went pitch black after that. It was like that for two minutes. The HMU for the quest appeared in the dead center of the screen and it said: "Quest Completed: The Truth of Desmond" The game went to the credits after that. I quit the game, ejected the disc, and called a Ubisoft employee. He then said, "How did you... know about this quest? YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!" and hung up. I broke the game disc after that, wasting $60.00 that my wife wasted. I told her all of the events and I asked her, "Where did you get this game?" She told me that at GameStop, they had a huge boxload of used games and there was Assassin's Creed III for the Wii U, sitting for $60.00. She bought it there and being the Creepypasta fan I am, I knew that buying a game from somewhere that sells used games is bad. I had that experience that faithful day. I never understood anything about the quest, but all I can say is that Ubisoft must've put the quest in there, thinking no one would get there. But I did. I might be the only one who saw the quest and know of the truth. See how bad it is? Yep. I think I'm dead. Shoot.